


Light Filtering Curtains

by despurrito



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Romance, Soft Claude von Riegan, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, but in a good way, don't be fooled this is a fic of them just wrestling, i just want to write soft dimiclaude, is that too much to ask, just all around good things, no actual plot, no beta we die like Glenn, only Dimitri loving in this house, why is soft claude von riegan not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despurrito/pseuds/despurrito
Summary: So, Claude wakes up to a disheveled Dimitri, and honestly? He'd fight anyone who says his boy is shit, even Dimitri if he says otherwise. No, he wouldn't hurt him, he'll just shove him lovingly and maybe wrestle him. What was he thinking again? Oh yeah, Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Light Filtering Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write good things and the lord told me "just write dimiclaude you little shit", so here we are  
plotless, mostly, just feel good stuff  
i know i have another fic? but you know what i need a stress relief and you probably need it too if you clicked at this fic C: so enjoy!

Claude considers, perhaps, trashing the curtains they have in their bedroom.

Sure, it was a good idea at first, having the sunlight filter through the light filtering curtains, slowly waking you from your slumber. Once awake, you start in a reasonable nice and bright time to do adult things.

But Claude did not want to do adult things™. He wants to roll around the bed with his soft cushions and really warm boyfriend, Dimitri.

The brunet lets out a smile as he opens his mossy green eyes, his gaze landing on the messy blond strands splayed over the white pillows underneath his head. There was drool pouring from the edge of his lips, but Dimitri always outright denies any claims his boyfriend has about it, so their conversation never went far regarding the topic. Well, Claude could do a pro gamer move and take a picture right now to inevitably ruin this whole man's career, but he shouldn't, lest he'll move away from his very comfortable position. He's not about to risk such heavenly feel for an adorable picture of the blond.

However, if Claude knows anything about himself, it is that he lives on the thrill of seeing his boyfriend incredibly flustered, so he moves slowly to reach over to the bedside table, groping around the surface until his hand felt his mobile device. He took it gingerly, his finger moving quickly to unlock his phone, then pressing the camera application.

He positions the camera towards Dimitri's face, ah yes, the face that captured his heart; the face of Dimitri with a half-opened mouth, drool soaking his cheek and pillow, as well as incredibly disheveled blond hair that he usually just comb once and call it perfect to be viewed by everyone else.

When he presses capture, he was surprised that his phone made a noise and that there was flash too! Maybe he should have checked his phone before capturing the moment. Damn, Dimitri's waking up now!

Ice blue eyes opens slowly at the sudden flash, but squinting first since he has not adjusted to the light surround them. "W-Wha-?" He utters unintelligibly, making Claude's heart squeeze in pure unadulterated _love_. "Claude? What're you..." He slurs a bit in his sentence, his throat dry and hoarse from sleep, but he snapped back to reality when he realized that what his boyfriend was holding was his phone. "Claude! You absolute turd!" He cries as he moves to grab his phone, but Claude has always been faster than Dimitri, also smarter, so he did what any smart little shit would do and tossed his phone at the loveseat at the other side of their shared room. How it landed without slipping to the floor is one of this reality's greatest mysteries.

When Dimitri tries to stand up to reach his mobile device, the brunet immediately wrapped his arms around his waist then dragged him back down under the covers, laughing as the blond demands his lawyer to sue Claude for defamation.

"Nooo, don't sue me you're so sexy, haha!" The tan male chortles, entangling their legs together to make sure that he won't move even if he wanted to.

"Claude, I hope what you did with your phone is not what I think it is." Dimitri mutters, allowing himself to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"What else could I have been doing?" Claude asks with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

The blond one frowns, gazing at him with an unimpressed look before replying: "Humiliating me?"

At that, the brunet gasped, feigning hurt. "You wound me, Lord Dimitri! Why, I was merely appreciating your beauty, your grace!"

"But taking my picture without my consent!" Dimitri whines, his hands splayed on Claude's toned back as his boyfriend laughed at his misery. "You're evil! At least tell me that you will be ruining my good image like this!"

"What good image? I know what you are, Dimitri." Claude quips with savagery, before his expression suddenly turned serious. "Your skin is pale white and ice-cold." He says as Dimitri caught on his act, deciding to play along.

The blond retrieves his hand to place the back of it against his forehead, acting out, in his most dramatic tone: "Say it!"

"Dimitri the cheese man." The brunet announces with his tone going an octave lower.

Then, they both burst into laughter, good-natured laughter that had Dimitri's tummy feeling ticklish that he had to shove his boyfriend aside. At the action, Claude whined, but couldn't complain because Dimitri is laughing so contagiously.

When both of their laughter dies out, Claude slithers close to Dimitri, planting his elbow on the pillow beneath him then raising his head to be held up by his hand. "Hey," the older one greets with his academy award-winning smile. "You come here often?"

"I live here?" Dimitri replied humorously, his lips still stuck in a smile as he rests his arm over Claude's waist. "I would be worried if I don't come here often."

"I would be too." Claude says, using his free hand to brush away the blond bangs off his cheek. "After all, who would not be enthralled with this gorgeous face of yours?"

Dimitri blushed, and Claude feels like he won the lottery a thousand times over. "... Even if I drool?"

"Ah, so you admit to drooling in your sleep." Claude teases, his grin becoming wider as the other one's cheeks become heated.

"And you were taking pictures of me while I sleep!" The blond was quick to grab his pillow from beneath his head to smack it against his boyfriend, who defends himself with their shared blanket. "I! Trusted! You! How! Could you! Do this to me!" He laughs, continuing hitting Claude with the fluffy cushion.

The brunet laughs, trying to find a spot where Dimitri isn't so lividly hitting. "Mercy, oh, mercy! I am but a man of many desires and you were one of them!" He spoke out with his hands raising in a begging pose.

Dimitri stopped, which made Claude poke out his head from his surface barrier, however he did not think that Dimitri would be a little brat and betray his trust because he hit him again with his pillow! "Mit'ka!"

The blond stuck out his tongue childishly, smiling widely as he places down his pillow back to where it belongs. "You better delete whatever picture you have of me."

"No!" Claude denies heatedly. "Not my 1k picture folder of Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd!"

"Your 1k _what_?"

"Anything but that!"

Dimitri cringes, now physically moving away from his boyfriend. "Alright, you're just messing with me."

Claude eventually lets out a laugh, now grasping Dimitri's arm to stop him from escaping, then pulling him until they're both back lying down on their shared bed.

Once settled, Dimitri stares at his boyfriend's gentle green eyes, feeling a bit of heat spreading his cheeks. "Claude, you can't be seriously thinking of going back to sleep."

The brunet huffs, now pouting as he gazes at his lover. "Why not? It's a Sunday."

"Well yes, but we also have to do groceries and do taxes."

"Boring. You do those since you're such an adult."

Dimitri groans, now glaring at his boyfriend. "Stop being difficult, Claude."

"Okay boomer."

"Claude!" Dimitri exclaims before he moves to wrestle him, but Claude was quicker, accelerated beyond the speed of Dimitri's boomer ass, as he stood up away from the blond's murderous hands.

The tan one laughs as the younger sat up from his position on the bed, his hair more messed up than usual, and you know what? He'd take this appearance more than how he used to present himself back in their college days, where they could never make it past Dimitri's carefully constructed facade of an upstanding Dean's Lister. Where they could only have fleeting touches because of Dimitri's sense of duty to his family.

It was until that he decides to give it all up and followed Claude out of Fódlan and into Almyra, inevitably starting a whole new chapter together with endless possibilities. And the best shit? They're in it _together_. If you told Claude that he'll be having a future with Dimitri, then he would have told you that he wished for it, and would thank you for getting his hopes up.

Now that he's here, his hand grasping Dimitri's cheek as he fits his lips against his boyfriend's, he feels like he can do anything. Maybe climb towards the highest peak in Almyra to scream at the top of his lungs how much he loves the blond. He would if he could.

Once their kiss ends, their gaze lingered on each other for a while before Claude decides to finally be a functional human being. "I'll make breakfast, yeah?"

"Sounds delightful." Dimitri replies as he stands up, first stretching to release some tensions in his muscles.

Claude moves over to the loveseat at the other side of the room, taking his phone in his hand. "Oh, and Mit'ka?"

The blond let out a hum, an indication that he's listening.

"I do have a 1k picture folder of just you."

"WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> consider checking out [ @despurrito ](https://twitter.com/despurrito) ? all i talk about is how much i hate college and sometimes post about FEH. recently i got claude and byleth and now i have my eyes on you dimitri. you will come home ** _ soon. _ **


End file.
